Midnight Worries
by Fishy314
Summary: After graduation, Mal thinks about all that has happened and what will happen now that she and her friends are all going separate ways. Becoming consumed by her worries, she runs to Ben for comfort.


Lying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling in the dark, Mal tried to process everything that had happened. They graduated. Her, Jay, and Evie (and Mal was positive next year Carlos would too) had earned their high school diplomas, proving to everyone they were more than just villain kids. It was a lot to take in.

She honestly didn't know how she'd done it. There were so many moments along the way where Mal was ready to quit, to run off somewhere and be free from any responsibilities, school, royal, or otherwise. But somehow, she persevered and excelled at Auradon Prep. While she wasn't valedictorian (that went to Evie), or an all-star athlete going to college on a full scholarship (she was still so proud of Jay), she had accomplished so much for herself. Getting good grades in her classes, creating new friendships with those who had once hated her for her evil roots, and becoming someone people admired and trusted.

But now that high school was over, there was so much she didn't know about the future, and it scared her. Evie was moving into a small "castle" (really, just a glammed up little house in the woods) outside of Auradon City to continue her business. Jay was going to school in Agrabah and would be playing tourney or swords and shields in any of his free time. Carlos still had another year at Auradon Prep, which honestly meant he'd be the closest one to her, but he'd be busy with senior year anyway.

And Mal, she'd be traveling the world, visiting all the different kingdoms of Auradon, trying to prove to everyone she was worthy of being a Lady (and queen one day). Not only would she be doing it, but she'd also be doing it alone. The council wanted to see if Mal could handle herself on her own, without Ben at her side, guiding and helping her along. She was extremely nervous, but thought she could handle it. She and Ben had been practicing manners and dance routines and quizzing her over all the little rules of the royal world. She memorized all the names of every person she would come across on her trip, and Evie had given her plenty of tips on the proper dress for every occasion. Overall, she felt the trip was going to be a great success for her and the kingdom.

The trip would be three to four months, though, depending on how much time she decided to spend in each kingdom. As excited as she was, she was going to miss everyone. Once she left tomorrow afternoon, she wouldn't see Auradon again for a long time. She'd see Jay in Agrabah, and Evie in Corona (because she'd planned it just right to be there during the Fashion Festival), and possibly Carlos in the Charming Kingdom since he was going to visit Jane over the summer. But the one person she wanted to see most of all, who she needed to see over such an extended period of time, wouldn't be able to travel outside of Auradon City. Ben has meetings, and speeches, and grand openings booked almost every day from pushing them off to graduate.

Mal was going to miss him so much. They saw each other every single day; they always made sure to squeeze some time in for one another. Seeing him smile when he saw her made Mal's heart warm, and every time he gently pressed a kiss to her lips she felt like the sun was shining on them alone, with no else in the world to disrupt them. Sure, video chat was a thing, and they said they'd make sure to chat, but it wasn't the same.

These thoughts plagued Mal as she tried to fall asleep. She tossed and turned, trying to find some position she could sleep in, but to no avail. Her brain would not quiet.

_Without seeing you every day, he'll probably move on. Why sit around waiting when there's a long line of proper princesses waiting at his feet? _

Stop. Stop. Stop. Mal shook her head, trying to rid herself of these terrible thoughts, knowing they weren't true. Ben loved her, and he always said he would be there for her forever.

_He says that, but has it ever been tested? When's the last time he's had to wait for you? The two of you are always attached. _

She couldn't stop the thoughts no matter how hard she tried. All she kept seeing was the disappointed faces of council members when they looked upon her, or the eye-rolling at her outfit. There was so much pressure for Ben to find someone else, that what if he cracked while she was gone, with hardly anyone on the council on her side. Without her there, she knew council members wouldn't be afraid to speak their minds about her to Ben.

She felt a single tear roll down her cheek, and she quickly wiped it away. Why was she crying over something so dumb? She knew she and Ben were in a perfect relationship. But what if she messed up? What if she did something so stupid during her trip that she ruined her and Ben's reputations, forcing them to be apart? She couldn't handle that.

Another tear followed the first. She sat there with silent tears sliding down her cheeks before suddenly getting out of bed. She wiped her cheeks and crept over to the door in a desperate attempt not to wake Evie. She opened the door, wincing at its loud creak, and stepped out into the hall, shutting the door quietly behind her.

Mal looked left and right, making sure no one was on watch. She quietly walked down towards the boy's dorms, watching around her at all times. At times like this, she was grateful for her Isle roots.

She finally came upon her destination, turning the handle on the door only to find it locked. She sighed. Taking one last look down the hallway, she knocked on the door, cringing at the deafening noise in the silence. She waited a moment, but nothing happened. Figures, since Ben was such a heavy sleeper. She swallowed and took a breath before wiggling her fingers at the handle. A green, sparkly mist emitted from her fingertips towards the handle and she heard the click as it unlocked. Then, she slowly opened the door.

Ben was lying on his side, facing her, fast asleep. She walked to stand by his bed, laying her hand gently atop his head of honey golden hair. His mouth was slightly parted, and his chest rose and fell slowly. He looked so peaceful, and Mal suddenly realized how stupid she was for walking all the way here, expecting to wake him up and be comforted. She turned to go, hand on the doorknob, when a voice broke the silence.

"Mal?"

She sniffed and slowly turned to face him. "Hi, Ben."

He blinked a few times, trying to wake up some. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing. I just- I was being stupid, and now I feel so sorry for waking you up, and I'm gonna go back to my room and deal with my problems on my own." She turned to leave once again but was stopped.

"Mal, wait," he called. She turned to look at him, and he had that goofy smile on his face, even as sleepy as he was. "Come here," he said, patting the space on the bed next to him. She walked over and sat down next to him. He sat up a little and covered her hand with his own. "What's wrong?"

"I told you, nothing to concern yourself with." Her walls were coming up, and she and Ben both knew it. But Ben was an expert on breaking them back down.

"Now I know that's not true," he started. "Because you came all this way over here to my room, which I know was locked." Mal looked down shamefully. "I'm not mad, Mal, or even upset at all. The only thing I'm upset about is the tear tracks down your face and the fact you won't talk to me now." He looked at her pointedly.

She quickly wiped her hand over her face, embarrassed to have been caught. "I'm just…scared."

"Of what?" His hand had moved up to rub her arm soothingly.

She was silent for a moment, and then the words ran out of her. "Of everything. I leave tomorrow, and anything can go wrong on the trip, and I won't be able to see you for almost four months, and I don't know how I'm going to manage because you help me with everything. I'm going to mess up and ruin our lives, and then we'll have to break up and I can't lose you like that. You said we're going to video chat, but it's not the same and I'm just terrified of everything that can go wrong." When she finally stopped her rambling, tears were slowly falling from her eyes again and her chest rose and fell rapidly.

Ben sat up straighter, holding her in his arms. "Hey, it'll be okay, I promise. I was terrified too when I went on my own for the first time, but it's not as scary as you think."

She sniffled again. "You've been preparing to be king your whole life, Ben. I just started a year ago. I don't know how I'm going to do it."

He wiped the tears from her face with his thumb and then moved so he could stand up. "Give me one second." He walked over to one of her dressers and pulled an envelope out of one of the drawers. He came back over and stood in front of her, holding out the envelope. "Here. It was supposed to be a surprise, but I think you need it now."

She gingerly took it, opening it carefully as he watched her every move. Inside was a small piece of paper. When she pulled it out, she read "one to Auroria." She looked up at Ben with wide eyes, seeing him smile down at her. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Yeah, I'll be joining you on your trip for two weeks while you're in Auroria and wherever you go after that. It's right about the halfway point, plus I'll be there to help with Queen Leah. And it's council approved."

Her eyes lit up and she jumped up to wrap her arms around his neck. "I love you," the words rushed out.

He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her. "I love you, too. Do you feel better about this now?"

She nodded. "That's only six weeks on my own at the beginning. And it's all the easy kingdoms who like me already!" She thought for a second. "Was this planned?"

"You'll never know," he said with a smirk. Mal laughed and then leaned in to kiss him. Her hands reached up to cup his face as he squeezed her body against his. They kept it slow though, conveying all their love through this simple touch.

When they broke away, Ben asked, "Do you want to spend the night?"

"Fairy Godmother will kill us!"

"I'm the king and we're graduated. What's the worst she can do?"

Mal laughed, pulling his hands as she sat back down on the bed. "I like this side of you, Ben Florian. I'd love to spend the night."


End file.
